ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru (鷹村 守'' lit. takamura mamoru'') is a deuteragonist in Hajime no Ippo. He is a multi-weight class (currently middleweight) hybrid boxer affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. He is the current unified WBC and WBA Middleweight champion. Takamura has a personal quest to conquer 6 different weight classes (Junior Middleweight through Heavyweight). His surname is Takamura. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. |weight_class = Middleweight |previousweightclass = Junior Middleweight |height = 185 cm (6'1") |reach = 185 cm (73") |style = Hybrid |stance = Orthodox Stance Brawling Stance Hitman Style |rank = C (WBC), C (WBA) |gym = Kamogawa Boxing Gym |trainer = Kamogawa Genji |championships = Eastern Japan Rookie King All Japan Rookie King Japanese Middleweight Champion WBC Junior Middleweight Champion WBC Middleweight Champion WBA Middleweight Champion |family = Takamura Suguru (Older Brother) Takamura Kyouka (Older Sister) Takamura Wataru (Younger Brother) |job = Professional Boxer |japanese = Koyama Rikiya Yanada Kiyoyuki (Drama CD) |english = Eddie Frierson |total = 25 |wins = 25 |KO = 25 |losses = 0 |draws = 0 |manga = Round 1 |anime = Round 1 |tech = Beetle's Uppercut (Manga only) Counter Flicker Counter (Manga only) Flicker Jab (Manga only) Liver blow Look Away Orthodox boxing techniques Speed Hell Sway Tornado Jolt (Manga only) }} Background Takamura was the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Enterprises, supported by his older sister Takamura Kyouka and younger brother Takamura Wataru. His eldest brother, Takamura Suguru, a former rugby standoff, constantly belittled his vast boxing accomplishments and carried on the stigma that Takamura is simply a thug that thrives on beating up others. One time during Suguru's rugby game, his team was crushed and fans were insulting him, that was when Takamura injured about 20 of the fans, making Suguru's team penalised with a year suspension. Despite his family's impressive wealth, Takamura lived off of his own earnings as a pro boxer. As Kamogawa Genji was walking the streets of Tokyo one night, he witnessed a brutal beating being dealt to a number of delinquents by Takamura. Kamogawa took it as nothing but a senseless fight between delinquents until Takamura unknowingly executed a pro-class punch right in front of him. Takamura is then stopped by Kamogawa before proceeding with the fight as he did not want him to kill anybody. After being body checked by the coach, Takamura is then offered to box at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Takamura did not like the idea of fighting with rules, but decided to do it anyway proclaiming that "it can kill some time." In the anime, Takamura is taken to the gym and immediately began working the bag, leaving Miyata's father, Yagi Haruhiko, Shinoda Tomoyuki, and Kamogawa in awe. He is then taken to run a course as guided by Kamogawa. Takamura had only desired to hit people and bailed on the Kamogawa Gym shortly after. Kamogawa, not sure if Takamura would show up of his own free will, showed up at his house for several days ready to train him. Along with roadwork and pulling his scooter, Kamogawa forbade Takamura from using his right fist and to only work the bag with his left fist, going so far as to tape his right fist to his body. Unfortunately, Kamogawa ended up getting sick from waiting on Takamura in the rain one day and does not show up the day after, much to Takamura's pleasure. He, however decided to train himself of his own free will after being forced to do it prior to Kamogawa's absence. After days and days of training, Takamura had his first match set up for him in three months time. Takamura had a hard time dealing with this as he faced against a pro straight out of high school. However, once in the ring, Takamura realised how the training has affected him and KOs his opponent in under a minute. It is then that Takamura declared to take Kamogawa to the world. History Early Days During road work, Takamura saw high school student Makunouchi Ippo getting beaten by Umezawa Masahiko and his friends. Takamura intervened, driving the bullies away and reluctantly taking an unconscious Ippo to the gym. There he expressed his disliking for both bullies and those who simply let themselves be bullied. In order to make the frustrated Ippo feel better before leaving, he taught him how to do a straight and encouraged him to defend himself next time. Noticing his well-built body and incredible strength, Takamura gave Ippo a video showing a collection of Mike Tyson's knockouts, in an attempt to encourage him to practice boxing as a way of learning self-defence and relieve his stress. After these events, Ippo asked Takamura to help him become a professional boxer instead of just simply a continuous student at the gym. Disturbed at the idea of someone taking boxing lightly, Takamura presents Ippo with a challenge; if he can catch ten falling leaves from a tree with his jabs within one week, Takamura will agree to help him. After Ippo successfully passed the test, Takamura gives him a training menu to follow for a month before taking him to the gym. After introducing Ippo to the gym, Takamura is scolded by Kamogawa Genji, who thinks Ippo is no boxing material. They ultimately decided to let Ippo spar against boxing prodigy, Miyata Ichirou, in order to determine whether or not he has a future in the sport. Takamura served as Ippo's second during the fight, advising him on different strategies and moves that got Ippo to the third round before being knocked out. Despite losing, they were able to gain the Kamogawa's approval and Ippo becomes a member of the gym. Takamura then served as the referee for Ippo and Miyata's second spar. Due to Ippo losing his drive with Miyata being gone, Kamogawa had him train with Takamura for one week. During the week, Takamura took Ippo to his house, explaining how he got invited to the gym and started boxing. Takamura's JBC Middleweight class match against third rank Hirano Kazuhiko commenced, and despite the harsh diet and training, Takamura won the match with a knockout, getting ranked first in Japan. Takamura watched as Ippo and Mashiba Ryou won their pro test. Takamura showed Ippo a tape of Mashiba's pro debut as he explains the Flicker Jab. Takamura watched Ippo's fight with Oda Yusuke, then celebrated Ippo's pro debut win. Rookie King Tournament Ippo celebrated his first year at the gym with Takamura, Aoki Masaru, and Kimura Tatsuya at the Chuuka Soba. After learning about Jason Ozuma, Ippo's first opponent for the East Japan Rookie King Tournament, having a powerful hook, Kamogawa asked Takamura to help Ippo with dodging hooks. He accepted the request and began throwing hooks for Ippo to dodge until he successfully dodges them. Takamura and Ippo watched Miyata's fight against Takada Teruhiko, after Miyata won, Takamura noted Miyata's growth. Takamura, Aoki, Kimura, and Ippo go to the training camp at the beach. There, everyone trained by running in the sand, sparring, and shadow boxing. When Takamura noticed Ippo's weak point, Takamura shows his bare foot to Ippo to show him his blister. He explained that Ippo needs to work on his feet to boost his speed performance. On the final night at the training camp, Takamura stated that the Japanese title is just a stepping stone and that his final goal is the world champion title. Takamura's match with the Japanese middleweight champion commenced. Despite an organised cheering squad being there for the champion, Takamura has the support of most attendants. Motivated by his dream of achieving a world title and returning with the JBC belt to Kamogawa, Takamura quickly rushed to his opponent as soon as the bell rings, but is received by a counter, thus touching the canvas for the first time in his career. With the help of hearing Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura called his name, he got up at the count of eight, and viciously knocks the champion out by shattering his jaw. After being crowned, he celebrated his and Ippo's win that night at the Sugar Ray. Takamura walked with Ippo to his house, before Ippo leaves, he was about to give his thanks to him for cheering, instead he encouraged Ippo to get the rookie king title. After watching Miyata's lost against Mashiba, Takamura noted that now Ippo's goal is lost. After Ippo heard that Mashiba is Kumi's brother he told Takamura, who then told Aoki and Kimura, the trio then teased Ippo about it. Takamura demonstrates the difference between Ippo's and Mashiba's arm reach. All Japan Rookie King Tournament Takamura met Sendou Takeshi, who visited the Kamogawa gym, in the shower when Takamura mistook him for Aoki. Kamogawa left the gym to look for boxers in Thai for Takamura, which fired up Takamura into wanting to spar. Takamura then sparred with Sendou, who made Takamura angry when he purposely hit him with an elbow. Sendou then used the Smash, surprising Takamura, who immediately knocked Sendou out with one punch, ending the spar. Before Ippo fights Sendou with an injured fist, Takamura told him the time he fought with an injured fist in his fourth match. Takamura celebrated with Ippo after he won his match against Sendou, during the celebration, Takamura and Kamogawa fought, which ended in Kamogawa getting knocked out and everyone leaving. Defending the JBC title After becoming the Japanese middleweight champion, Takamura successfully and easily defended the title four more times after the Kamogawa Gyms training vacation to the mountains where Nekota Ginpachi put them through his woodland training exercise that was much more difficult then anything the had experienced before, despite this Takamura easily completed it and at the end of the week went into woods claiming he'd come back with a bear for dinner, to which the everyone regarded as a joke. In reality however Takamura was serious and when he found it he was attacked by it and presided to be viciously beaten and lacerated by the Bear's monstrous claws and arm strength.despite his injures and inner doubt Takamura overcame both and the upper hand by counter-punching the Bear's head while it tried to attack him, eventually after one last fatal blow Takamura KO'd the bear and to his own disbelief let out a massive victory cry while standing triumphant over the Bears corpse. Takamura was surprised however to discover that the bear was still alive despite the shear bludgeoning it took from his fists. Angrered by it's stubbornness, Takamura prepared to kill it by stomping it's already fractured skull. However Takamura saw two young bear cubs staring innocently at their mother who Takamura realised he had beaten to near death. After seeing this he lets the bear alive but only out of respect for the mother and not sympathy for the Cubs. He returns to the lodge where he received a scolding by Kamogawa for being so reckless that he got himself injured and a mocking by his friends believing that he lied about his story and that he actually chickened out and ran away, but they stopped after he threatened them and called them jealous liars as well as reminding them that ran away screaming from the same bear while doing roadwork, just days prior. However the rooms mood turned to joy Nekota brought out bear stew for everyone to eat. Takamura asked where he got it because that they didn't have any bear meat, to Nekota replied that he found a very injured bear surrounded by her two cubs in the woods. Takamura realizing this was the same bear that he fought gets extremely angry and upset and roars at him for killing the bear after he spared her, because he believed she deserved to live. Everyone looked his face, shocked at how serious it was and slowly realise he was telling the truth. Distraught by this truth Takamura breaks down crying while proclaiming that only he will eat the bear out respect, screaming in agony while he does. After this they say their goodbyes and go home the next morning. After they get back to the gym Takamura tells many reporters about how he defeated the bear. Later during his title defense against Itou Takaaki, Takamura asks Nekota to bring him the Bears skin and wear it during his ring entrance not for boasting but mainly out of respect for the bear being his greatest opponent at the time and to give it the glory it deserves. Everyone including his opponent and their coach get angry at him and say that he's lying, saying he just bought the skin and don't believe the story, much like Takamura's gym mates earlier on. The opinions change however when Takamura takes off the skin then reveal his three bear claw scars that he received during his battle with the bear, after seeing this everyone gasps in shock. The match starts and Takamura knocks his opponent out easily with repeated left jabs the face, intentionally referencing the quote "He who rules with his left, rules the world!" showing his dream to get the world titles. Kimura's JBC Title Match Date Eiji's World Title Match Battle of Hawk Before his title match with Bryan Hawk, Takamura meets with Suguru, where Suguru offers him a job at the family business when "he is done beating people up." It is later revealed during Mamoru's fight with Hawk that Suguru is very proud of his brother's triumphs and was simply offering him a job because he cares for Mamoru and wishes him to have a more reliable and less threatening future, since he comes from a wealthy family. 'A Passing Point 'Survival Match of Asian Champions '''N/A Makunouchi Ippo's World Contender Match Battle of the Beasts Match History Successions Appearance As of a stereotypical description of a Japanese delinquent, Takamura dons a curly pompadour while wearing his school uniform in a more laid back style with a few of the top buttons loose. His eyebrows are considerably thick and he has a tough looking face. Even before joining the Kamogawa Gym, Takamura had a very refined physique. Along with the Kamogawa training regiment, his body is even more refined, having bulging biceps, bulging pecs, and a hardened 6-pack stomach. While at the training camp at Nekota's place, he fought a bear, the encounter resulted in the three scars visible on his chest. His basic attires consists of tank-tops and shirts of various colours, sometimes under an opened coat, and pants of various colours. His attire when he's doing roadwork consists of a navy blue sweatshirt with a hoodie and a shirt underneath with navy blue sweatpants. His boxing match attire consists of burgundy and dark azure boxer shorts with the name Mamoru written on it, it also has tags such as a label that has KB in red print, Takamura's hawk logo, and a flag of Japan. He also wears burgundy boxing shoes. When ever Takamura struggles with his weight training, his appearance drastically changes. His stomach and ribs show through his skin, he gets chapped lips and wrinkles, and his skin begins to peel off. Personality Takamura is intimidating, brash, sadistic and incredibly cocky. However, other dimensions of his personality have shone throughout the series, the culmination of which is a concerned, insightful, ambitious man. He is one of the most well-studied characters in the series, having on numerous occasions identified strategies and traits of different boxers in tangent with — and sometimes even ahead of — Kamogawa. He has never fallen into an opponent's trap. Despite this, Takamura does not invent his own tactics during matches, which further exemplifies both his straightforward nature and his boxing talent. Because of this, while he's usually brash and devil-may-care both in the ring and outside of it, he is surprisingly pessimistic and level-headed when watching other boxers' matches, usually anticipating the difficulties his partners are going to encounter. When Nekota snuck up on him underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. There was also an occurance where Takamura challenged Yagi to a fishing competition, resulting in a "No Takamura" sign to be put up next to a "No Yagi" sign. These are all indications of Takamura's deep belief in the supernatural and fear of the unknown. Another less admirable trait of Takamura's personality is his perverted nature. He has a strong belief he is a ladies' man, despite rather obvious evidence to the contrary and despite fancying himself a ladies' man, rarely actually sees any action. This is due to his abrasive, perverted nature as he once made the newspaper by trying to force himself on a woman and her running away. He is not above spying on couples and groping women and getting peaks at women's panties. During his victory speech against Hawk, he says how the women of Japan should come to him so he may donate his sperm to him. In addition, he even often grabs the penises of his fellow boxers and makes inappropriate comments regarding them, particularly towards Ippo. He can be a rather big bully to his fellow boxers and kouhai. He is fairly childish and egotistic, considering himself the best (which is in fact true) and hates being left out of events or people forgetting to invite him. He can also hold grudges, once attempting to set fireworks against Ippo and the others at the beach because they were shooting fireworks without him and showed a good time and only stopped when they appealed to his ego and said he should come because it wouldn't be fun without him. He can be petty and somewhat a bad sport, as Ippo manages to dodge his punch and right when Ippo is about to land a punch on him during a sparring match, Takamura (in a panic) elbows him (which is illegal in a boxing match). Even during important matches he has a tendency to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they mock him. In spite of all of this, he is the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and rare moments of kindness have earned him respect from his fellow boxing juniors. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to genuinely look forward to Ippo's rematch with him. While Takamura says that most boxers are "small fries" and talks about them with patronizing contempt, Takamura seems to be genuinely fond/proud of Ippo. He teases him less than the others and in more than one ocassion has asserted that he and Ippo are on a different level than the rest of the boxers from the Kamogawa gym. Also, while he usually seems aloof and derisive of his coaches, it's shown (particularly during matches) that he thinks very highly of Kamogawa and his methods. Takamura seems to have unwavering trust on Kamogawa's teachings. Fighting Style Takamura is the strongest known fighter in the Hajime no Ippo series. He possesses a genius-level boxing talent, to such an extent that Kamogawa Genji stated he was already stronger than the JBC Middleweight Champion when he was first found on the streets, and would've been capable of taking the World Title with or without Kamogaawa's teachings. In his title matches, Takamura showcased incredible power, speed, and durability through the guidance of Kamogawa. Takamura has an extremely destructive fighting style, focusing on constant huge swings that could KO any fighter, if not even kill them. ' ' Counters are ineffective against him because most of his swings must be either dodged or met in an exchange, an exchange nobody dares to risk. This fighting style goes hand-in-hand with Takamura's aggressive personality, his ego and his unbeatable arrogance. His anger in fact has such an influence on driving him in each of his fights that one could say anger is the core of his fighting style. He has been shown to be the perfect combination of technique and instinct, being able to match world champion Bryan Hawk using both. However, brawling is noted to be his natural and most powerful style. As a veteran boxer, Takamura (unlike many other characters) knows that aiming for the opponent's weakness is not a "dirty move". He has done and expressed it in several occasions. He has also shown that he has the ability to mimic any move he sees or experienced like Bison's Flicker Jabs, Flicker counter and Ippo's Tornado Jolt. Techniques *Orthodox Style *Brawling Style *One-Step Straight Punch *Counter *Sway *Bear Slayer Punch *Look Away variation: Full-Body Look Away (Used once) *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow *Speed Hell *Flicker Jabs *Flicker counter *Hitman Style *Tornado Jolt Weaknesses Takamura's one weakness is his arrogance and temper, as he is able to be easily provoked by many of his opponents, he also has in two occasions felt the compulsive need to finish his fights with 1-Hit KOs (Due to Miyata getting too much attention, and Ippo scoring a 1-Hit KO), which led to him almost losing against opponents a lot weaker than him. Like Miyata, Takamura is constantly struggling with weight control, so he is prone to losing stamina slightly quicker due to fighting in weight-classes below his natural weight, which is approximately 195 pounds. Aside from that the only times Takamura has been in trouble is when an opponent reads his attacks, but he just keeps trying until he finds a way to connect. In both his matches with Eagle and Bison, Takamura's right eye (or at least his field of vision on his right side) played a key role in his opponents gaining the upper hand. This suggests he may have a detached retina in his right eye, though this is not confirmed by the manga; Ippo confronted him about it at one point, but Takamura was able to convince him that he had no problems. Quotes *(Introducing Ippo to Kamogawa Boxing Gym) This is Makunouchi Ippo. He will be a member of this gym starting today." - Episode 2 *(To Ippo on why he started boxing) "I didn't have anything else to do. I just sorta started doing it... And then, when the applause came pouring down, it was the greatest feeling." - Episode 8 *''"The Japanese Title is just a stepping stone for me. What I really want is to become World Champion."'' - Episode 17 *(Thinking about Hawk) "That cocky little mug. I bet you never lost a fight before, have you...? But that's because...I've never been...TO AMERICA!!" '' *(Thinking about Hawk) ''"You're strong, but your luck was bad. Curse the fact you were born in the same era as me!"-'' *(To Ippo) ''"We're like brothers, right? Just make the old man look good and we're cool." -Ch. 940, p. 14 *(To Ippo) "Everybody starts out as a nobody. That means you and me both started at the same spot. Something got us moving forward. Then we were off. A flat road with nothing on it. Then a sudden and steep incline. Eventually, it becomes a mountain climb over obstacles. Pushing everyone out of the way until you see the top. There's only footing for one person up there. When the last obstacle is gone. There you are. You get a view that only others who have made it that far can see, and everyone is trying to make their way up to see it. Don't call a place we all aim for some shit like lonely. Call it extraordinary." Chapter 1173 Trivia *Takamura is largely based to the first Japanese Middleweight World Champion of the 90s in a very long time by the name of Shinji Takehara, who was also into street fights in his early teens and met with his trainer almost the same way Takamura did with Kamogawa. Takehara made his debut on May 15, 1989 with a 4th round KO victory. He went on to win the Japanese Middleweight Title in 1991, defending it three times. Which is alot similar to the way Takamura did it just with a few different things. Winning a world middleweight title had been regarded as impossible for any Japanese boxer, since the division had featured some of the sports best champions, including Sugar Ray Leonard, Roberto Durán, Marvin Hagler, and Thomas Hearns. Though Takehara lost in his first defense, William Joppy remained a top middleweight contender for more than seven years after beating Takehara. Joppy remarked before his fight against Félix Trinidad that Takehara punched the hardest of any of the fighters he had faced. Takehara is now known more for his success after retiring from boxing, but his short career has left an important legacy on Japanese boxing. This might happen with Takamura later, he might lose and live up as a very great boxer to the japanese people. **Takamura also largely shares alot similarities with boxer, Sugar Ray Robinson who is frequently cited as the greatest boxer of all-time, and other similarities can be with Roy Jones Jr. **Worth noting is the fact that Takehara's loss against William Joppy stemmed mainly from retinal detachment, which is the biggest speculation about Takamura that the manga has yet to confirm. *It's been brought up many times by Itagaki that it seems that Takamura is rushing to get his six weight classes. *Takamura has been in attendance for all of Ippo's matches. **He also played Ippo's second during Ippo's very first spar at the gym, and refereed Ippo's second spar against Miyata. *Aside from KOing a bear, Takamura has also defeated a troupe of wild monkeys and lifted a small truck without breaking a sweat. *Takamura's opponents after Bryan Hawk, have names that has something to do with animals; most likely in contrast with his name, which means "Hawk". **Bryan Hawk **Larry Bernard **David Eagle **Richard Fox **Rickey Mouse **Ronald Duck **Peter Rabbit'''son **Richard '''Bison **Keith Lycaon **His opponent's names also are an pun to famous cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Peter Rabbit, etc. **Because Takamura's name means "Hawk" in Japanese, his match against Bryan Hawk contained the self-generated pun Hawk vs Hawk, hence the official title being the "Battle of Hawk". *Takamura's Japanese voice actor also voices Captain Yamato in Naruto: Shippuden and Stark from Bleach. Full list of roles here. *Takamura has no prominent love interests in the series, but on one occasion Ippo visited his house and overheard numerous women berating him on his answering machine about previous dates and engagements. *In chapter 944 in the manga, Takamura singlehandedly took down Date, Sendou, Mashiba, Saeki and Okita in the bar right after his match against Peter Rabbitson. *Takamura is technically responsible for inspiring every professional boxer in the Kamogawa Boxing Gym (except Miyata) to join. Revenge against Takamura was the reason for which Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya joined the gym. He was also the person who brought Ippo (who was the reason for Itagaki Manabu joining) to the gym. *It is revealed by Ippo that Takamura has smelly feet. *It is stated by the commentator that Takamura had his first down in his first title match. *He normally does his roadwork around 6 a.m. Ch.1073, p.9 *Coincidentally enough, Koyama Rikiya, Takamura's Japanese voice actor also voices another character in the Japanese video game "Yakuza 5" published by Sega, in which, his character also KO'ed a giant bear 5x times larger than him using nothing but his bare hands. Other Links *Takamura Mamoru/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Boxers Category:Active boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Genius Boxers Category:Junior Middleweights Category:Middleweights Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Takamura Family Category:0 Fights Loss Category:JBC Champions Category:WBC Champions Category:WBA Champions Category:Wins by KOs Category:100% Wins by KOs Category:All fights Win by KO